1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display device and a driving method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices remain a focus of system designers as information technology continues to develop. Examples of flat panel display devices include liquid crystal display devices (LCDs), organic light emitting display devices (OLEDs), and plasma display panels (PDPs).